Jak wytresować smoka 3 (film)
Jak wytresować smoka 3 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) - finałowa część trylogii filmowej, kontynuacja filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz Jak wytresować smoka 2. Ma ukazać się w 2019 roku. Film posiada własną stronę internetową. Tytuł filmu został oficjalnie ogłoszony 17 kwietnia 2018 roku.Discover a new world. 1.3.19 Produkcja Premierę przekładano kilkakrotnie. Pierwotny termin zapowiedziano na czerwiec 2016, przesunięto go jednak na 9 czerwca 2017 roku, ze względu na niższą niż przewidywana sprzedawalność filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2. Dodatkowe opóźnienie powoduje animacja. W artykule, który ukazał się w tygodniku Tele Tydzień (nr 24/2015), twórcy filmu wyjaśniają, że wyrysowanie Szczerbatka, jego złożonej mimiki oraz ruchów, jest pracochłonne i dodatkowo powoduje opóźnienie premiery. Kolejne przesunięcie terminu przewidziało premierę na 29 czerwca 2018 roku, a następnie na 17 maja 2018.How to Train Your Dragon 3 Takes LEGO Movie 2's Old Release Date W chwili obecnej, data premiery przewidziana jest na 1 marca 2019 roku. Powodem tej ostatniej zmiany była zmiana właściciela DreamWorks Animation, którym został NBCUniversal.NBCUniversal to Acquire DreamWorks Animation for 3.8$ Billion Zgodnie z nową taktyką wytwórni, rocznie mają zostać oddawane dwa filmy zamiast trzech, jak miało to miejsce do tej pory. Pierwszy oficjalny plakat filmu został przedstawiony na imprezie Licensing Expo w Las Vegas.Licensing Expo - collider.com Zarys fabuły Oficjalny zarys fabuły filmu. As Hiccup fulfills his dream of creating a peaceful dragon utopia, Toothless’s discovery of an untamed, elusive mate draws the Night Fury away. When danger mounts at home and Hiccup’s reign as village chief is tested, both dragon and rider must make impossible decisions to save their kind.How to Train Your Dragon 3 Release Date Spring 2019 W tłumaczeniu: Gdy Czkawka realizuje swoje marzenie o tworzeniu pokojowej smoczej utopii, uwagę Szczerbatka przyciąga dzika, nieuchwytna smoczyca. Gdy nad wioskę nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo, a rola Czkawki jako wodza zostaje poddana próbie, zarówno chłopak, jak i jego smok, stają przed niemożliwymi do podjęcia decyzjami, by ocalić ich rasy. Oficjalna strona internetowa filmu przedstawia następujący opis fabuły filmu: From DreamWorks Animation comes the highly anticipated culmination of one of the most popular animated franchises in film history, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD. What began as an unlikely friendship between an adolescent Viking and a fearsome Night Fury dragon has become an epic trilogy spanning their lives. In this next chapter, Hiccup and Toothless will finally discover their true destinies: the village chief as ruler of Berk alongside Astrid, and the dragon as leader of his own kind. As both ascend, the darkest threat they’ve yet faced—as well as the appearance of a female Night Fury—will test the bonds of their relationship like never before.How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Synopsis W tłumaczeniu: Ze studia DreamWorks Animation wychodzi od dawna oczekiwana kulminacja jednego z najpopularniejszych animowanych serii w historii filmu, "Jak wytresować smoka: Ukryty Świat". Co rozpoczęło się nietypową przyjaźnią między nastoletnim wikingiem a straszliwą Nocną Furią, stało się epicką trylogią, która odmieniła ich życie. W następnym rozdziale, Czkawka i Szczerbatek w końcu odkryją swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenia: wódz wioski jako władca Berk u boku Astrid, i smoczy przywódca swojej rasy. Z biegiem czasu najmroczniejsze zagrożenie, któremu stawią czoła - a także pojawienie się samicy Nocnej Furii - wystawi ich przyjaźń na próbę ciężką jak nigdy dotąd. Produkcja Dean DeBlois i Jay Baruchel w jednym z wywiadówWywiad z Deanem DeBlois i Jay'emy Baruchel - craveonline.com, odnosząc się do serii książkowej przedstawili wizję zakończenia trylogii słowami "Istniały smoki, gdy byłem chłopcem." W wywiadzie z 2014 roku koncepcję tę potwierdzili zarówno reżyser, jak i autorka oryginalnej serii książek, Cressida Cowell.Author Cressida Cowell Talks How to Train Your Dragon Sequels When I think about it, when I think about Hiccup as this grown Viking chief standing on a cliff surrounded by Astrid and everybody else and they’re now staring out over a horizon that’s no longer teeming with dragons. Over that, you hear the opening lines of Cressida’s first book: "There were dragons when I was a boy." W tłumaczeniu: Kiedy o tym myślę, kiedy myślę o Czkawce jako dorosłym wodzu wikingów stojącym na klifie otoczonym przez Astrid i wszystkich innych, a oni teraz patrzą na horyzont, który już nie roi się od smoków. Nad tym słychać początkowe wersy pierwszej książki Cressidy: "Istniały smoki, gdy byłem chłopcem." W innym wywiadzie Wywiad z Deanem DeBlois - iamrogue.com, Dean DeBlois zgodnie wyraził swoje zafascynowanie koncepcją, zgodnie z którą cała historia Jak wytresować smoka miałaby prowadzić do pokazania, dlaczego na świecie nie ma już smoków. Wypowiedzi te stały się źródłem wielu domysłów i dyskusji na temat fabuły trzeciej części filmu. W wywiadzie z Collider, DeBlois zapowiedział, że fabuła filmu ma skupić się losach Szczerbatka. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli spojrzeć na wszystkie wydarzenia w większym stopniu ze smoczej perspektywy. W tym samym wywiadzie reżyser odniósł się do losów Drago Krwawdonia. Wspomniał, że zgodnie z pierwotnym założeniem bohater miał pojawić się dopiero w trzeciej części filmu, ponieważ jednak zadebiutował już w drugiej, w kolejnej kontynuacji ma być jeszcze bardziej złożoną i skomplikowaną postacią. Dodatkowo, Dean DeBlois potwierdził koncepcję trylogii i zapowiedział, że nie przewiduje kolejnych części filmu. Niewykluczone natomiast, że inni producenci będą zainteresowani stworzeniem spin-offów. Collider: How to Train Your Dragon 3 Story Spinoffs W listopadzie 2017 rokuF. Murray Abraham To Get Evil For DreamWorks Animation’s ‘How To Train Your Dragon 3’ DreamWorks ogłosił, iż F. Murray Abraham udzieli głosu postaci o imieniu Grimmel the Grisly - jednocześnie oficjalnie potwierdzili, iż to on będzie głównym antagonistą w Jak wytresować smoka 3. ''Taki obrót spraw sugeruje, iż twórcy zrezygnowali z koncepcji powrotu Drago Krwawdonia, którego zastąpi zupełnie nowa postać. Informacja ta jest tym bardziej wiarygodna i pewna, gdyż Dean DeBlois opublikował na TwitterzeDean DeBlois - Just recorded F. Murray Abraham informację, iż nagrania głosu nowego bohatera już trwają. Na CinemaCon 2018Light Fury, Ger Down: Guide to the Hidden World upubliczniony został klip z filmu. Choć nie jest on jeszcze dostępny w sieci, osoby biorące udział w targach ujawniły kilka istotnych szczegółów dotyczących fabuły filmu. Tajemniczą partnerką Szczerbatka ma być Furia o jasnym ubarwieniu (najprawdopodobniej nie zupełnie białym, lecz bardziej kremowym) i innej niż zielona barwie oczu (mowa jest o purpurze lub kolorze pokrewnym). Według SlashFilm, główny antagonista Grimmel the Grisly ma być łowcą, który postawił sobie za cel wybicie wszystkich Nocnych Furii. Właśnie on jest powodem, dla którego Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców będą chcieli uciec do tytułowego "Ukrytego Świata". Ten z kolei jest miejscem, którego istnienia tajemnicza Furia jest świadoma i prawdopodobnie potrafi się do niego dostać. Choć nie wiadomo dokładnie, czym jest ów Ukryty Świat, recenzenci ze SlashFilm opisują go jako rodzaj "alternatywnego wymiaru", coś zupełnie innego niż cała poznana do tej pory w uniwersum rzeczywistość. Przedstawiony na pokazach klip ukazuje Czkawkę mówiącego reszcie, że muszą uciec w to miejsce - nie tylko smoki, ale też wikingowie. Prócz tego, sam Czkawka pokazany jest w różnym wieku, choć przez większość klipu pozostaje on młody. W niektórych fragmentach jest wyraźnie starszy i nosi brodę. W filmiku nie było również mowy o tym, by on i Astrid mieli dzieci. Bohaterowie i obsada *Główni bohaterowie: **Czkawka Haddock - głos: Jay Baruchel **Valka - głos: Cate Blanchett **Astrid Hofferson - głos: America Ferrera **Pyskacz Gbur - głos: Craig Ferguson **Śledzik Ingerman - głos: Christopher Mintz-Plasse **Sączysmark Jorgenson - głos: Jonah Hill **Mieczyk Thorston - głos:T. J. Miller **Szpadka Thorston - głos: Kristen Wiig **Stoick Ważki - głos: Gerard Butler Główni bohaterowie, Jeźdźcy, są nieco starsi niż w poprzedniej części (nie wiadomo, o ile dokładnie). Mają też zupełnie inne, nowe stroje. Prócz ubrań codziennych, każdy z Jeźdźców ma także na kształt zbroi wykonanej na wzór skóry i łusek ujeżdżanego przez siebie smoka. Httyd3firstpromos7.jpg Httyd3firstpromos5.png *Nowi bohaterowie: **Grimmel the Grisly - głos: F. Murray Abraham **Furia o jasnym ubarwieniu. Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny film w serii, który zamiast numeru posiadać będzie podtytuł (''The Hidden World w tłumaczeniu oznacza "ukryty świat"). * Według nieoficjalnych informacji, w filmie pojawić się mają również Drago Krwawdoń oraz Heathera. * Z okazji nadchodzącej premiery filmu, polskie wydawnictwo Znak zapowiedziało wydanie kompletnego przetłumaczonego na język polski cyklu powieściowego Jak wytresować smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też en:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3 ru:Как приручить Дракона 3 de:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Filmy